


Dress For the Job You Want

by artikgato



Series: Souyowrimo 2018 [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, M/M, Praise Kink, Sickfic, Souyowrimo 2018, costume play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: Yosuke is down with a nasty case of the flu, so Souji decides to do something nice for him. (Day 8 of Souyowrimo 2018!)





	Dress For the Job You Want

He didn’t know what possessed him to do it. He’d passed by the same pop-up costume shop so many times in the weeks leading up to Halloween, but he’d never gone in. Not until now, anyway, the day of Halloween itself, for some reason. He’d gone out for a few groceries and medicine for Yosuke, who was currently sick in bed back at their apartment. It was only supposed to be a short errand, but his route back from the local grocery store passed right by the little pop-up shop. And Souji was curious, and wanted to spend a little more time out of the apartment, if he was being honest. He’d taken the last few days off from both school and work to care for Yosuke, who had come down with a very nasty and relatively dangerous case of the flu. Fortunately, he was past the delirious, dangerous portion of his fever, so that was good, but he was still sick.

He found himself wandering the small shop, taking in all of the colorful and various costumes with interest, just browsing. The shop had an impressive amount of stock still available, considering it was Halloween day, but he imagined that the shelves and racks were quite a bit more full earlier in the season. Other shoppers and sales people moved around as he browsed, bag of groceries and medicine in hand. Just as he decided that he probably needed to get back to Yosuke, he spotted the most interesting costume of all. And he probably spent a little too long contemplating it, because a sales person came up to him with a cheerful grin.

“You know, I’m pretty sure we have that in your size, Sir! Do you want me to check?” 

He didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but he answered, “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

He tried to ignore the extra weight of the bag that contained his purchase from the costume shop as he stepped up to the door of his and Yosuke’s apartment, keys in hand.

“I’m back, Yosuke!” he announced as he entered. He set the bags down momentarily to pull off his jacket and slip out of his shoes. He heard a groan from further in the apartment, confirming that Yosuke was both alive and awake. “I got medicine and soup for you.”

“Thank youuuu,” he heard Yosuke call, followed by a coughing fit. He winced. He put the medicine and soup on the counter and put the rest of the groceries into the fridge, before returning his attention to the other bag. He was quickly formulating a plan about the best way to go about surprising his partner with the contents of the bag. He left everything in the kitchen and made his way back to their dimly lit bedroom.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. Yosuke sat up, though it looked like it cost him quite a bit of effort to do so. 

“Well, better,” Yosuke answered, his voice low and scratchy from the flu. “My nose stopped running, and I can breathe again, so there’s that. And my headache is mostly gone.”

Souji reached out a hand to feel Yosuke’s forehead. Yosuke leaned into the touch with a sigh. He didn’t feel as hot as before, but he was still warm. 

“The fever hasn’t broken yet,” he concluded, and Yosuke nodded. 

“Yeah, and bright lights feel like they’re stabbing me in the eyeballs. Oh, and my skin is still way too sensitive. Ugh,” he complained.

“Are you hungry?” Souji asked, and Yosuke took a minute to think about it.

“Not yet. What kind of soup did you pick up?” he asked. 

“Just some miso broth for right now,” Souji said. “But I got ingredients for a hot pot. Hopefully you’ll be well enough that we can have it tomorrow.”

“Hot pot!? Damn, I want it now!” Yosuke exclaimed, and Souji tutted at him.

“Better to be safe than sorry, Yosuke, and I’m sure you’ll feel terrible if you have to throw up all the delicious meats and veggies I got. And the mushrooms.”

A sigh. “Okay...miso’s fine. But I’m not hungry just yet,” Yosuke answered. 

“In that case, I’ll draw you a bath,” Souji offered, and Yosuke practically moaned in response.

“Dude, you’re spoiling me,” he replied, and Souji chuckled. 

“Let me get a quick shower first, and then I’ll help you to the tub, alright?” he asked, and Yosuke rolled his eyes.

“I can walk to the bathroom on my own, Souji,” he grumbled.

“I guess you can draw your own bath then,” Souji teased in response, and Yosuke huffed at him. 

True to his word, Souji really did only get a quick rinse in the shower before filling up the tub for Yosuke. Before long, he was sending his sick boyfriend off for a nice soak in the hot water. They were both hoping it would help sweat out the fever, but Souji had an ulterior motive, of course.

For a few minutes he straightened out the bedding and cleaned up after Yosuke, but once he was confident that the other man was settled in and not going anywhere any time soon, he made a beeline for the bag that was still safely in the kitchen. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to wear the costume. Ultimately it was just some clothes. It probably wouldn’t even take that long to put on the whole thing. That wasn’t really what Souji was worried about. He wanted at least a little bit of practice moving around in the costume, specifically walking in the shoes - he’d never really worn heels before. And he had to admit that he was a little bit nervous. He was sure Yosuke would like it, but there was that little bit of doubt in the back of his mind that maybe he wouldn’t…

Eventually, he heard the bath water draining, and made sure that he was out of sight when Yosuke finally made his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

“I feel so much better, Partner, thanks!” Yosuke called. His voice didn’t sound quite as rough, probably thanks to inhaling the warm, humid air of the bath. “Where are you, anyway?” 

“I’ve got a surprise for you, and I’m just finishing the preparations!” Souji called, from his place in the living room. He was checking himself over one last time, using the small mirror that was hanging above their couch. 

It really was a simple costume. The most challenging part of wearing it was absolutely walking in the shoes - simple, plain white high heels. He could at least walk without stumbling in them, so that was good. White stockings were clinging to his legs with surprising efficiency, rising to his thighs, a couple of inches below where the bottom hem of the dress rested. The dress was a simple white dress with two red vertical stripes, much shorter and tighter than anything a real nurse would be wearing, of course, but that wasn’t the point of the costume, now was it? He was impressed by just how well the short-sleeved little number fit him, to be honest. It clung to him almost like a second skin, leaving very little to the imagination. The white opera-length gloves hadn’t originally been part of the costume, but he’d allowed the salesperson to talk him into getting them, and he was now very grateful to her as they looked great with the rest of the outfit. The fake stethoscope around his neck and the little red and white nurse’s cap on his head completed the look. All-in-all, Souji certainly  _ felt _ sexy, if a bit silly, in this getup. He just hoped that Yosuke felt the same way. 

“Ooh, what did you get me?” Yosuke asked, excited. “Is it edible?” Souji laughed.

“Hmm, not necessarily, but I suppose you  _ could _ stick it in your mouth,” he replied, beginning his slow saunter over toward their bedroom door. He made a detour to the bag that was still in the kitchen, picking up a surgical mask along the way, which he pulled on so that it hung around his neck. 

“So it isn’t food...uh, a new video game? A CD?” He guessed, and Souji laughed. He was now just outside the door, biting his lip to reign in his anticipation. He almost wanted to get his phone to snap a picture of the probably priceless expression that was going to be on Yosuke’s face, but decided against it. 

“Wrong,” Souji answered. Then, before Yosuke could guess again, he slid into the doorway and leaned against it, smirking over at Yosuke. 

As predicted, Yosuke’s jaw dropped. His expression was absolutely comical, a mix of pure delight and utter confusion. 

“P-p-partner…” Yosuke managed to stutter, and Souji gave him a wolfish grin.

“I thought I was doing such a good job nursing you back to health, I might as well look the part too,” he explained. He finally pushed himself off of the door frame with an exaggerated body roll, and was satisfied to notice Yosuke’s eyes following the movement with a spark of heat behind them. “Do you like it?”

“Y-yeah,” Yosuke answered. Souji hoped the visible blush on his cheeks wasn’t due to his fever returning. “Uh...wow.”

“Now then,” Souji began, sauntering over toward Yosuke in a practiced walk. He hoped Yosuke couldn’t see how hard he was concentrating on doing it correctly and  _ not _ falling over. “Is my patient ready for his examination?”

“S-sure,” Yosuke answered, blinking, as if he was still trying to comprehend what he was seeing. As soon as Souji got closer to him, though, he seemed to snap out of his trance. “Uh, w-wait, wait. Dude. Don’t get me wrong, you look  _ smoking hot _ in that costume but, but I don’t want to get you sick, so…”

“Don’t worry about that,” Souji replied, with a smirk. “I brought protection.” He gestured to the surgical mask, which he then pulled on, over his nose and mouth. Then he advanced the rest of the way to stand just beside where Yosuke was laying down, propped up on his elbows. “Now then, my dear patient, if you’d kindly sit up so I can start my examination?”

“Souji...you already know I’m sick,” Yosuke frowned, but sat up anyway. Souji smirked, although he was aware that the effect was totally lost on Yosuke with the mask covering his mouth up. He gently took Yosuke’s chin in one gloved hand and coaxed him into opening his mouth. He pretended to look inside, sliding his hand down to gently stroke Yosuke’s throat, the other reaching up to comb through his hair, which was only slightly damp from the bath. Yosuke’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touches, making a contented noise. He trailed his hands down over Yosuke’s chest, pushing the blankets out of his lap as he went, and curled his hands around the bottom hem of Yosuke’s pajama shirt.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes for a proper examination,” Souji instructed, tugging the shirt upward. Yosuke dutifully raised his arms and let Souji pull the shirt all the way off of him. Souji waisted absolutely no time in getting his hands on Yosuke’s chest, and Yosuke’s breath hitched.

“Ngh, god, Partner,” he groaned. Souji chuckled. “M-my skin’s so sensitive from the fever, and those  _ gloves _ , fuck...”

“Feels good?” Souji asked, and though it was in a teasing tone, he was still a little worried. Yosuke put his fears to rest by leaning into the touch with a groan. He skimmed his hands down to the waistband of Yosuke’s pajama pants, gently stroking the skin of his belly. “Lay back so I can continue the examination.” Yosuke just exhaled a quick, needy sigh and did what he was told, laying back and lifting his legs so that Souji could tug the pants off of him. As expected, Yosuke hadn’t been wearing underwear. He rarely did, now that they were living together, and Souji appreciated that...it made things like this  _ so _ much easier. Yosuke’s dick perked right up as soon as his pants were off, but Souji ignored it. He smoothed his silk-covered hands down Yosuke’s thighs, gently pushing his legs apart when he reached his knees, and Yosuke let him. He relished the little gasps Yosuke made when he trailed his hands up his inner thighs, and drank in the frustrated moan when he missed his dick entirely. 

“Partner,” Yosuke groaned, and Souji laughed behind his surgical mask.

“I believe I’m finished with your examination, Mr. Hanamura,” Souji said. He knew Yosuke couldn’t see the smirk he was wearing, but he could probably tell from his eyes that he was up to no good. He leaned in close to Yosuke. “Seems like you need some medicine. I recommend a high dosage of vitamin Me. Oh, but with your throat in that condition, it seems we can’t administer it orally…”

Yosuke’s face turned bright red and he instantly broke into a laughing fit to rival Yukiko. 

“That was...possibly the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said to me, Partner, and you’ve said some  _ cheesy _ things,” Yosuke managed, between laughs. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Souji replied, leaning back and breaking character for a moment. “But, seriously, Yosuke, are you up for it?”

“I think if we don’t do something soon my dick is gonna explode,” Yosuke replied. He looked Souji up and down again. “What made you want to do something like this for me, anyway? I mean, don’t get me wrong, Partner, you look  _ fantastic _ , but…”

“I saw it in a costume shop on the way back from getting groceries,” Souji admitted. “And it’s like I said, I’ve been doing such a good job playing nurse so far, might as well dress as one, right?”

“You’re amazing,” Yosuke replied, with a shake of his head and a disbelieving laugh. “I’m surprised they had one in your size.”

“I was surprised, too,” Souji replied. He leaned back in close, slipping back into his seductive persona. “So, how about it? Do you want your sexy private nurse to give you an injection? Help you work up a sweat to get rid of that nasty fever?”

“ _ Hell _ yeah,” Yosuke replied. Souji nodded and reached over to pull open the drawer of their bedside table, fishing out their bottle of lubricant and a condom. When he looked back at Yosuke, the other man had already settled onto his back and lifted his legs for him. 

“Good boy,” Souji praised, and he saw Yosuke bite his lip and blush, looking pleased. Souji put the lube and condom down on the bed and hopped up to kneel in front of Yosuke, reaching up to tug one of his gloves off. Yosuke made a disappointed noise and Souji chuckled. “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be putting that back on later.” 

“Good,” Yosuke replied. Souji smirked, again hidden behind the surgical mask. Another kink uncovered...Yosuke was certainly proving to be very interesting in bed. Especially considering he’d been so insistent on being completely vanilla when they had first started having sex. 

Souji stretched him as quickly and efficiently as he could. He made sure to rub his still gloved hand up and down Yosuke’s trembling thighs, eventually taking his cock in hand and squeezing it gently, to Yosuke’s visible and audible delight. Normally he’d be licking and sucking his cock while he prepared him, but obviously that was off the table for tonight. It was quite frustrating, actually, not to be able to mouth at Yosuke’s skin, suck hickies into his thighs, kiss him long and hard and deep while he fingered him...but, alas. That would just have to be for another day. After all, if Souji got sick too it would be even longer before he could do anything like that. 

Eventually, they deemed Yosuke stretched enough. Souji retrieved the towel Yosuke had worn out of the bath, cleaning his hand off before slipping the glove back on. 

“Ready for your injection, Mr. Hanamura?” Souji asked, in a teasing voice. Yosuke groaned.

“Please,” he replied. Souji positioned himself on the bed between Yosuke’s spread legs, and waited patiently for Yosuke to look at him. Making sure Yosuke’s eyes were on him, he reached down and carefully took the hem of the dress in his hands and pulled it up to his waist, just enough to expose his hard cock. 

His hard cock that was being -- barely -- contained by a pair of white, lacy panties. He heard Yosuke choke on the breath he’d been trying to take.

“H-holy  _ shit _ Souji,” Yosuke barked. Souji gave him an indulgent look, reaching down to teasingly rub at his dick through the panties and...oh. The gloves really  _ did _ feel nice. “Where did you get  _ those _ ? They weren’t part of the costume were they?!”

“I’ve had these for a while,” Souji explained. He slowly trailed his hands up to the waistband of the panties and started to slide them down. “I was just waiting for a good opportunity to use them.”

“Oh my god,” Yosuke moaned, watching Souji’s hardness basically burst out of the lacy confines. It felt pretty good to have it free, but there  _ had _ been something to the constant knowledge that his dick had been trapped by the panties while he’d been wearing them. He slid them down enough to get his dick free, but not enough to restrict his movements. Then he reached down and grabbed the condom, opening it and sliding it onto his dick with practiced movements. The condom itself was lubricated, but Souji still poured a little more lubrication on, careful to not get any on the gloves. He lined his dick up with Yosuke’s stretched hole and looked up at him. 

“Ready?” he asked, and Yosuke nodded, furiously.

“ _ Fuck _ yes,” Yosuke moaned in response. Souji pushed forward, holding onto Yosuke’s thighs. It was a little difficult without being able to hold his dick, considering the gloves, but he pushed in slowly and carefully, and was soon fully sheathed inside this hot, amazing man that was laid out so perfectly in front of him. 

“Okay?” he asked, and Yosuke nodded again. Souji nodded back and adjusted himself, leaning over Yosuke’s body a little bit and grabbing his hips with his silk-gloved hands. He started thrusting, and Yosuke threw his head back against the pillows with a moan, moving his hips to meet Souji’s thrusts. 

Unsurprisingly, Yosuke was usually very talkative during sex.  _ Very _ . But he was somehow being even  _ more _ talkative this time.

“Ngh, oh god, yes, Souji, it feels so good, oh fuck…” he babbled, and Souji just grunted in response, picking up speed with his thrusting and making him writhe. “Ah- _ ah _ oh shit, oh fuck, do that again-”

“Yosuke,” Souji groaned, gripping his hips tight. He wasn’t quite pounding him at full force just yet, but he was slowly approaching it. 

“Ah, I c-can’t believe you, dressing up like a sexy nurse j-just for me--ngh,  _ ah _ \--god, you’re so hot, I can’t...I’m so lucky…” Yosuke babbled, eyes closed and hips moving to meet Souji’s at every thrust. Souji was pounding him hard, now, adjusting his angle every time until he finally hit Yosuke’s prostate. Yosuke whined when he did, hands shooting up from where they’d been clutching at the sheets to clutch at Souji’s arms instead. This was Souji’s favorite part of fucking Yosuke, really, because once he started nailing his prostate, Yosuke’s constant words of praise became a stream of incoherent babble and whimpers of his name--his  _ name _ , not the word ‘Partner’. 

“Souji...Souji, Souji  _ Souji _ ah, hah--”

“Yosuke...” Souji moaned in response. His dick felt so good sliding inside Yosuke, and Yosuke’s hands gripping his arms so tight felt good, and the unfamiliar sensation of the dress sliding around his hips felt so good. He moved one of his hands from where it was gripping Yosuke’s hip to wrap it around his neglected dick, and Yosuke  _ howled _ in response. It wouldn’t be long now, it never was. And soon enough Yosuke was coming, spilling onto his stomach and chest. Souji somehow had the mental capacity to move his hand away before any semen could get on his glove. He put his hand back on Yosuke’s hip, feeling Yosuke’s grip on his hands melt away. He was still pounding into him, hard and deep thrusts that were wringing little noises out of Yosuke’s throat with every thrust. Eventually he felt his orgasm build and wash over him, leaning over Yosuke’s body and emptying himself into the condom with a shout of his name. 

Yosuke passed out in the aftermath, of course. Even on days when he  _ wasn’t _ sick it was hard for him to stay awake after sex like that. Souji stripped off the gloves and used the towel to clean Yosuke up, tossing the used condom in the nearby trashcan. Then he gently dressed Yosuke in his pajamas and pulled the covers back over him. He woke him up about ten minutes later and made him drink water and eat a bowl of hot miso soup. 

“You know, I  _ do _ feel a lot better,” Yosuke said, after eating about half of the soup. “Thanks, Partner.” Souji, who was perched on the side of the bed, reached up and gave him a pat on the head, which made him roll his eyes. “Um...you aren’t going to keep wearing that, are you?”

“I wanted to make sure you were taken care of before I changed,” Souji replied. “Like a good nurse.” Yosuke shook his head, chuckling, and looked over at him in wonder.

“Damn, though, you really do look good in that. Are you going to keep it?” he asked, sounding hopeful. Souji smirked, though it was still hidden by the surgical mask.

“Of course I am. What if you get sick again, and need another injection of Vitamin Me?” he asked, and Yosuke hit him with a pillow, which he totally deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that my Souyowrimo prompts have slowed down, a combination of Anime NYC, Thanksgiving, all of my jobs suddenly needing me to put in overtime, and the new Pokemon game have essentially rendered my writing time as zero. But I'm still committed to finishing all the prompts! It'll happen! ...eventually...


End file.
